


Америка

by Herber_baby17



Category: American Gods - Neil Gaiman, Thor - All Media Types
Genre: Angst with a Happy Ending, M/M, technically a major character is dead
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-12-03
Updated: 2013-12-03
Packaged: 2018-01-03 09:40:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 515
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1068951
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Herber_baby17/pseuds/Herber_baby17
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Америка – плохое место для богов. Так или иначе, оно все равно воскресит их.<br/>Вторник, август 1949 и его последствия.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Америка

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [America](https://archiveofourown.org/works/575348) by [mongrelmind](https://archiveofourown.org/users/mongrelmind/pseuds/mongrelmind). 



> технически смерть основного персонажа, кроссовер Тора и американских богов.  
> Цитата позаимствована у Мстителей, ничего не могла с собой поделать.

_“Я все думаю о Торе. Ты его никогда не встречал. Большой парень, совсем как ты. Добросердечный. Не слишком умный, черт возьми, но отдаст тебе рубаху с тела, если попросишь. И убил себя. Засунул ствол в рот и прострелил себе башку в Филадельфии в 1932 году. Ну разве так положено умирать богу?” **[1]**_ – Один, Американские Боги

 

**Четверг, август 1949**

Когда появляется _«Венера»#6_ , Локи чувствует такой мощный прилив сил, какого не ощущал уже давно. Правда, вскоре чувство пропадает, он полон сил и готов к борьбе впервые за долгие века. Он скупает выпуски и хранит их в небольших пластиковых пакетах, как напоминание себе, что есть и другие способы поклонения в этом мире, который с каждым годом становится чуждым и незнакомым.

Он звонит Одину, который теперь называет себя Средой, чтобы рассказать ему об этом. Жаль, что он не может позвонить Тору.

 

  **Четверг, август 1962**

 _«Путешествие в Тайну» #83_ выходит ровно тогда, когда прошло чуть меньше тридцати лет после самоубийства Тора. Локи улыбается и покупает комикс. Он зарабатывает себе на жизнь трюками и обманом – способами, которые Тор никогда бы не одобрил. Но он ждет, когда Тор вернется, возрожденный от любви и веры этих смертных, обретя свою новую популярность.   

\- Он не может вернуться, Локи. Он умер. – Слова Одина ранят, Всеотец всегда был резок, но Локи известно больше, чем просто снова послушаться его и смириться.

\- Когда это останавливало кого-либо из нас, старик? 

*

Он не знает, когда его собственные воспоминания о Торе и вещи, которые он прочитал в тех комиксах, начали сливаться в единое целое в его голове. Все, что он однажды казалось ему нелепым и надуманным постепенно начинало все меньше и меньше походить на дешевую ложь смертных, а больше и больше на Асгард, на брата, которого помнил Локи и по которому он так скучал. 

Но они ведь не были настоящими братьями, не так ли?

Это была очередная дурацкая фантазия смертных.

Жаль, но Локи ничего не мог с собой поделать, кроме как думать об этом. Он бы хотел вырасти вместе с Тором в Асгарде, беззаботным и прекрасным, как тот, которого изобразили в комиксах. Он часто пытался представить, что бы сделал другой Локи, бумажный Локи, если бы жил его жизнью?

Он старался не представлять себя в шкуре того Локи.

По крайней мере, пока не вернется Тор. Они подумают об этом вдвоем.

Пока не вернется Тор, и Локи убедится, что он останется, что он позволит Локи сохранить его жизнь на этот раз.

Пока он не обнаружит, что тот, другой Локи не ценит достаточно то, что имеет.

Локи называет себя Злокозны. Он поселяется в Нью-Мехико, наблюдая и дожидаясь, когда изменится мир.

 

  **Среда, 27 апреля 2011, 23:58**

 Шторм маячит на горизонте.

На крыше, Локи ждет раскаты грома и первые капли дождя.

Дожидается, что появится воплощение его надежд, и он последует за ним.

 

**Четверг, 28 апреля 2011, 00:15**

Локи смеется, когда с неба срываются капли дождя, а раскаты грома прошивают небо трещинами, словно что-то живое прячется за ними.

\- Брат, - говорит он фигуре под дождем, дико улыбаясь своими шрамированными губами. – Брат, я думал, ты умер.

\- Ты скорбел? – спрашивает Тор, подходя ближе.

 

 

* * *

 

[1] Использован перевод А.А. Комаринец, «Американские боги» Нила Геймана, ООО изд-во «АСТ», Москва, 2009  


End file.
